Nina the Killer
Nina Juliet Hopkins, later known as Nina the Killer is a sadistic and macabre serial killer. Once a normal, young girl with a depressing outlook on society, Nina was who was being manipulated by Sonic.exe, but turned into an insane killer after one horrible day at school. History At age 16 in 2011, Nina Hopkins was the first person to receive the haunted game disc created by Sonic.exe. Exe decided that since Nina was his first target, he would instead make her a servant of his and kill his next proper victim. After playing the game, Exe visited Nina in her dreams and addressed her own personal issues as a way of co-horsing her into giving in to her insanity and joining him. Nina already had a very nihilistic view on life after being ignored through her entire life, being violently harassed and bullied, and losing her only friends as well as her little brother Chris in fatal accidents. After a few days of visiting her in her dreams, Nina began following Exe's orders, firing back against her attackers and standing up to them, causing a major sanity slippage. Exe's final plan for Nina was to have her come to him, but she would have to undergo a "rebirthing" stage before meeting Exe. Already on the brink of mental instability and snapping, Nina killed one of her bullies and was restrained, being committed to a psychiatric ward and diagnosed with borderline personality disorder. During her time in the institution, another young inmate stole lighter fluid and rubbing alcohol, dousing it on Nina whom he had previously assaulted before lighting her on fire. After recovering from the incident a week later, Nina woke up with pale white skin and black hair. Her sanity now gone, Nina was placed in a padded cell to keep her away from other inmates. Later that same night, Exe teleported into the institution and set all the inmates free, among these inmates was Nina herself, who successfully broke out and met with Exe deep into the woods, where she was given her original clothes back along with the offer to join him and his team in another realm, to which she accepted. Relationships Jeff the Killer Jeff and Nina first met when Nina murdered a young couple in the same house Jeff was occupying, the two serial killers decided to head back to the Dark Dimension, both on good terms with one another. A few years later the two would become an item. Sonic.exe Sonic.exe is one of Nina's six masters, and arguably one of his most loyal and devoted followers. Having obeyed the demon since she was a teenager, Nina became obsessed with establishing Exe's twisted reign upon the world and assisting him in his wicked schemes. The Creepypastas Nina is considered to be a very eccentric, upbeat, cocky, and mischievous member of the group, often doubling down on herself when it comes to arguments and being perceived as being very laid back. Physical Description Nina wears a purple sweater, with a red skirt, a red bow, black and red socks, and converse for shoes. She has a pink piece of hair that she colored herself as well as black fingernails. Before going insane, Nina had tan skin and brown hair, but later received chalk-white skin and black hair after undergoing her transformation. Personality Having to face multiple tragedies in her life, Nina had established herself as a timid, pessimistic, melancholy loner with an incredibly sad outlook on life. Her behavior was further revealed when talking to Exe, showing how the death of her closest allies had shown her how dark and oppressive the world was, becoming nihilistic and not valuing her own life. Nina's slow descent into insanity started after meeting Exe for the first time, isolating herself from her family and becoming a true outcast at her school. This culminated in Nina becoming tough and resentful of those who had mistreated her before committing her first murder, in which her mental state began rapidly crumbling. When she underwent her transformation, her psychopathy further increased until she went completely insane. As a serial killer, Nina is twisted, sadistic, charismatic, egocentric and vile, taking sadistic glee of tormenting and mutilating her victims as she kills them, taking great pleasure of the barbaric slaughtering of innocent people. While Nina is aware of her mental instability, she doesn't care in the slightest that her actions are ending the lives of innocent people, and relishes in her villainy with immense delight. Theme Song "Cannibal" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EzoND4vKMGw Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gde3YFSFEMc Nina the Killer Quotes "My prince..." "Back off, okay 'Hun?" Gallery __nina_the_killer___by_black_fantasy_cat-d8f9loq.png nina_the_killer_by_nami_chan76021-d8ds1kt.jpg 786a5e81c4a2edc95ff97493c3a2aaab--anime-neko-creepypasta-characters.jpg|Nina Hopkins before her transformation. Trivia *Nina's real life creator is alegotic-twevel from DeviantART. *In the canon story Nina is a fan girl of Jeff the Killer. Category:Creepypasta Category:Villains Category:Tragic Category:Mutated Category:Adults